The present application relates to systems and methods for managing a customer call and chat center.
Customer service call center organizations are setup to provide scalable valuable services to anyone requesting support, regardless of the product or service being purchased. Because requesting support imply having resources available to provide such support, call center organizations are sometimes challenged to balance the resources needed to deliver a constant and positive customer experience while justifying having these resources available on an on-going basis from an operational and cost perspective. As a result, customers calling for support are typically put on hold for a certain amount of time before a support agent is able to pick up their request and address it. Being put on hold is a poor use of the customer's valuable time and often leads to a negative perception of the product and business for which support is being requested.